


Catch Me, Drag Me Down

by shanksmuseum



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternative Meeting, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, falling on each other and getting to both blame and thank ice cubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanksmuseum/pseuds/shanksmuseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, fluffy drabble with one main component: Ice cubes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me, Drag Me Down

Blaine leaves the room with a huff, trying to slam the door on the way out to show his anger but fire-doors aren't made for dramatic people.

With a grimace, Blaine gives up and starts walking away before his parents can come try and "calm him down". 

He won't go far, after all, they're in the middle of nowhere. The only remotely entertaining thing happening at the motel is watching steam come out of the icemachine. 

So he heads that way, grumbling under his breath about forced family holidays and parental ultimatums. 

He's just about to start voicing everything annoying in his life when someone yells:

"Watch out!"

He barely has time to register the words, too distracted by his own thought of "What a lovely voice" before he steps on something slippery, losing his footing and stumbling backwards.

Except he doesn't fall, well, he doesn't hit the ground.

When he opens his eyes he's inches from the floor but his slightly horizontal situation doesn't even faze him as he looks up into the most amazing eyes he's ever seen.

They're squinting at him in exertion and it takes a second for Blaine to realize it's because the person, stunningly handsome person, is holding him off the ground.

And then he's not. 

They both fall with an oof. Something digs into Blaine's back, making him arch off the cold floor which in turn makes him backwards head-butt his savior in the crotch. 

Blaine rolls away, already squealing out apologies as his knees slip on the... wet ground.

The man is still groaning in pain when Blaine finally stops sliding around and grabs the ice machine for purchase.

"Oh, god! I am so so sorry! There was something under me and I..."

"Ice cubes," The gorgeous man says around a moan of residual pain.

"Pardon?"

"I dropped my bucket of ice."

Blaine looks around, finally noticing the dozen half frozen cubes scattered around them, "Oh. So that's what I-"

"Slipped on, yeah, sorry about that."

Blaine laughs, earning himself a small pained looking smile.

"I swear the head... hit wasn't payback," Blaine says, bottom lip stuck between his teeth.

That earns him a sweet laugh and a reached out hand, "Let's help each other get up, shall we?"

"I'm Blaine, by the way," Blaine offers, grabbing hold of the extended hand.

"Kurt," He answers with a huff as he tries to stand up.

Only the ice has melted and the ground is just a puddle so they just fall right back down.

This time Blaine lands on top of Kurt.

All the air in Blaine's lungs is punched out of him, both from the fall and the up-close and personal landing but his stunned awe doesn't last long when he sees Kurt's face scrunch up in pain.

"Ice cube."

"What?"

Kurt is suddenly rolling them sideways and Blaine finds himself under him.

With an awkward laugh, Kurt points to the lump of ice that had probably been digging into his shoulder seconds earlier.

"Oh! Right, yes. Those damn icecubes," Blaine giggles, a blush heating up his cheeks at how breathy his voice sounds. 

"Bruises and coldness aside, we did get something out of it," Kurt laughs. 

"I'm glad you caught me," Blaine rushes out before he can stop himself.

Kurt smiles, "I'm glad I dropped the bucket."


End file.
